Power Rangers SPD: Runaway Ranger
by Madzises
Summary: Sky's childhood friend comes back. She's different than from the day he'd left her. Will she be a valuable addition? Or their worst enemy?
1. Dreams and Reality

Heys! I'm doing a Sky/oc pairing. Here's chapter one

* * *

Ch. 1

Sky and Samantha were playing in the backyard. Samantha had climbed a tree. She was hanging from the tree. She'd let go of the branch. Her golden blonde hair twinkled from the dying sunlight. The orange highlights shimmered. A fifteen year old Sky was on the ground looking at her. Being fourteen, she was younger.

"Be careful!" Sky yelled.

" I won't fall. I've done this millions of times." Samantha replied.

Samantha pulled herself up. Then using the tree as a springboard, she flipped off.

"Show off." Sky mumbled.

"I try." Samantha grinned.

The two walked back up to their houses.

"Night."

"Night. I hope your parents don't give you too much trouble."

"Hopefully their not drunk."

Samantha gave Sky a kiss on the cheek. She ran inside. Her parents were arguing. She tried to quietly sneak into her room.

"Where ya been?" her mother's slurred speech came from the living room. Samantha winced and turned her head.

Samantha woke up. She was on hard cold floor. It took a minute to figure out where she was then, everything in her life came crashing down. Sky leaving for SPD, figuring out her parents intended to send her away, meeting Kat and Commander Cruger, meeting Grumm, fighting Grumm and barely escaping with her life, learning Sky had become a Power Ranger, and to top it off, being chased by Grumm. He was looking for people close to her. So, she had cut herself from the world. She stood up. Walking outside from the cave, she sat on the rocks to watch the sunrise. Samantha was seventeen. Sky would be eighteen. She grinned remembering watching from the trees as Sky's teammates tried to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. Sky mostly tried to ignore them. The sun's rosy figure rose from the blackness.

"Hello new day." Samantha murmured.

The gentle breeze blew her hair. The orange highlights were still there. She had bought more hair dye with the money she stole from her parents when she ran away. Her daily schedule was eat, train, walk around, train some more, eat, train, eat, go to sleep. Training was what filled her days. The faded orange basketball shorts and the faded T-shirt she wore were a size or two too big. When she bought them, the intention was for them to be giant sized so she'd grow into them. That was almost accomplished. Today, she wasn't going to train. One day a week, instead of training, she'd wander around town. Just to pick up more food. The small wooded area that wasn't lost to the city, had trees and bushes with different types of food on them. The shoes she had were old basketball shoes. They were orange and white. Her sport when she was little was basketball. She and Sky had played almost everyday. Sky. She thought about him every day. Did he remember her? Nah. It'd been almost four years sine she had last saw him. Samantha walked up the hill into town. On occasion, she saw Kat and Commander Cruger. The first few weeks from home, at that time, a month from Sky, she was wandering town alone. That was when she had bumped into Kat. Samantha had loved Kat as a mother when she came to know her. Cruger she met when Kat brought him to one of their meetings. He taught her the fighting style she had grown accustomed to. Once the Rangers had come, she didn't see them as often. Losing contact completely almost immediately after Grumm began to hunt her down. Now, when she did see them, it was like seeing Sky or one of the other Rangers. Run and hide. Samantha had made it to town. She walked to the park. The sun was all the way up and still climbing. Guessing it was probably seven or eight in the morning. A few people littered the park. Samantha walked across. She gathered supplies from the small patch of trees. Making her way back to the cave. Once inside, she stored the food in a small cleft. She walked back outside. Taking a jog across the beach. She was a good distance from her cave when she took a small rest. Things with spikes on their heads were on the beach. It looked like they were trying to steal something from a cave. Walking over, they came out with black crates.

"Oh I don't think so!" Samantha whispered.

She walked out of her hiding place.

"Whatcha doing? You do realize steeling sometimes can be punishable by the death."

The things turned around. An orange one stepped foreword.

"So? What are you going to do?" it questioned.

"Your getting on my nerves." Samantha informed.

"Krybots, attack!"

The things rushed foreword. Samantha attacked them. They were almost gone. Robots, really? Robots.

-SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD-

Sky and the other Rangers were in the lounge he was reading a book. Bridge, as usual, was eating toast. The alarm went off.

"Rangers please come to the command center." Kat's voice came over the intercom. The Rangers ran to the command center.

"What is it Commander?" Jack asked.

"Krybots." he replied.

"Doggie, that's not all." Kat gasped.

"What is it Kat?"

"Look"

Kat showed him and the Rangers the screen. On it was the clip of Samantha fighting the Krybots. Sky was astonished. He hadn't seen Samantha for years. The last time they saw each other, her face was covered in tears. Many emotions were swirling through him.

"Who's that?" Bridge asked.

"Her first name's Samantha. She never told me her last." Kat answered.

"Lesley. Samantha Lesley." Sky mumbled.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"She's my best friend."


	2. We Meet Again

Heys! Hoped you liked the last chapter!

* * *

Ch.2

"Whoa! Sky had a best friend! Who'd a guessed?" Z teased.

"Z." Jack scolded.

"There's no time for back stories. She needs help." Cruger ordered.

The Rangers used their arm solute. They went to the jeep and their motorcycles.

-SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD-

Samantha was getting tired. These Krybot things kept multiplying. It seemed that way at least. She heard the sound of a car. Maybe some motorcycles. But she didn't look up. The Krybots disappeared. Once they were gone, she looked up. Not only was she surprised, she was also annoyed when she saw the Rangers. They had circled her. Each one looked ready for a fight. Even Sky. Pain flashed in his eyes.

"We have you surrounded." Jack announced.

"Yeah I can see that smart one." Samantha grinned.

"You can't escape." Sydney pointed out.

"Clearly you don't know me that well Sydney."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all your names. Jack, Bridge, Sky, Sydney, and Z."

Samantha pointed out each in turn.

"And Sydney, maybe you should get to know me before you start assuming things. Like, how you got me trapped."

Samantha leaped over Sydney's head and on the ground.

"Your technique is sloppy. Did you ever think of all the places I could escape?"

Samantha had a smile on her face. She turned and ran. After a few minutes, she heard the footsteps of them chasing her. If they wanted a chase, boy would she give them one. Quickening her pace, she was now full on sprinting. Samantha ran across the beach. She knew it would end soon. Veering to the right, she started climbing up the wall. Scaling it at a half pace. Once at the top, she looked down, the wall she just climbed was about 10-15 feet high. Not that tall for climbing. Looking down, she counted the figures climbing. One was missing. Oh great. Guess who it was too. Sky. Samantha turned around. She winced when she saw Sky standing there smirking.

"Thought you knew me better Sam." he smirked.

"Meh it was fun while it lasted. If you caught on to this, then you'll eventually catch on to the rest. Your teammates aren't that bright though. If we weren't in this canyon, I'd be halfway cross town by now." Samantha grinned.

By now, the rest of his team was on the top of the canyon panting. Samantha wasn't even breathing hard.

"How are you not exhausted?" Sydney whined.

"How can you sprint like that?" Z wheezed.

"Hold on ladies and gentlemen. There's enough of me to go around. For your question Sydney, I trained everyday. Dawn till dusk. Only stopped to do the necessities. For you Z, like how you can multiply, Bridge can read auras, Jack can phase through stuff, Sydney can take shape of certain rock with her hands, and Sky can make the force field things, I can run really really fast. Super speed oh so you say. That was only a fourth of how fast I can really go. Maybe a sixth." Samantha had a smirk plastered on her face.

Even Sky was able to keep up with her when she went only a sixth of her normal speed. This was down right hilarious.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Jack groaned.

Samantha lifted her hand up like she had a rag in it. She pretended to wipe her face. The grin got even bigger.

"How was that?" she asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. Sky did as well. Z, Sydney, and Bridge were laughing.

"Same old Samantha." Sky moaned.

"Aww Sky, I'm hurt, really, I didn't know you thought of me like that." Samantha teased.

This caused Jack to join in on the laughter. Sky rolled his eyes again. A bolt of lightning was shot at their feet. They went flying. Samantha gasped as she felt herself falling she scrambled to reach to wall. Using her super speed, she grasped the edge of it. Once secure, she looked around to make sure she was the only one to go over. Thankfully, she was. Climbing up, she groaned when she saw all of the Rangers on the ground. An alarm flared in her mind. Wait a minute, one, two , three, four. Where was Sky? Samantha stood up. Looking around, she gasped again. Sky was in fierce combat with Grumm. Grumm pushed Sky to the ground. She ran over. Throwing a side kick to his side, he tumbled off Sky. Once upright, Grumm growled when he saw Samantha standing there.

"You know, I'm about tired with you Grumm. Yawn. Old news. But, if you come close to touching him again, I will kill you." Samantha informed.

She stood in front of Sky. Grumm ran towards her. She flipped over his shoulders. On her way down, delivering a kick in between the shoulder blades. They were really fighting. Jack, Bridge, Z, and Sydney came over next to Sky. He was sitting up. Grumm pushed Samantha to the ground. The Rangers tensed. She kicked him in the chest. Jumping back up, she was holding her shoulder.

"Until we meet again." Grumm growled.

He teleported back to his ship. Samantha was still holding her shoulder. She turned around to help Sky. He was standing up.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Jack asked in wonder.

"Commander Cruger taught me." came her reply.

"Wait, you know the Commander?"

"Yes, I just said I did. Didn't I?"

Jack was still shocked as were the rest of them. Samantha rolled her eyes. Then, she pulled down her sleeve. Turning her head, she saw a large dark purplish bruise forming on her right shoulder. Wincing, she pulled her sleeve back up.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." she groaned. Moving around, sharp pain shot through her left arm, "That too."

Looking at her left arm, she felt where the pain was. Annoyed when she found she had strained her muscle.

"Okay, we know about the fighting, but what about the medical?" Z asked.

"Kat." was her answer.

"You know Kat too?" Bridge questioned.

"Yes. I just said I did. Didn't I?"

"Well. It makes sense you know Kat sense you know Commander Cruger. The fighting from him and the medical from Kat. Although I didn't think she knew much medical stuff working in the lab and all. But I guess if you think about it..."

"Bridge!" Sky called.

Bridge stopped rambling.


	3. Offers and Revenge

Hello! Hoped you liked last chapter!

* * *

Ch. 3

Samantha found herself in the back of the SPD jeep. She was dragged there by mostly Sky. They were on there way to the SPD base. She was excited to see Kat and Commander Cruger. Kat taught her mostly science and medical. She learned a lot from her. They were at the base. Samantha felt herself being pulled again. Ending up in the middle of the five, they made their way through the building to the Command Center. Cruger and Kat were standing in the middle of the Center. Samantha walked foreword. The Rangers stayed back.

"Commander, Kat, it's good to see you again." Samantha began.

"Samantha. I've heard you've been harassing my Rangers." Cruger informed.

"I get it from you. You did it to me until there was no fault."

The Commander nodded. He went to the Rangers while Samantha turned around and stood next to Kat. They watched the Rangers as Cruger spoke to them.

"All though Samantha did speak out of turn, she was correct on your technique. You could learn from her. Dismissed." Cruger instructed. the Rangers all did an arm salute they left the Command Center.

"Where have you been the past year?" Kat asked.

"Living in a cave. Decided if the cavemen could do it, so could I." Samantha informed.

"Samantha. We have an offer as a B-Squad cadet with your fellow Rangers. Would you take it?" Cruger questioned.

"I-I don't know. Can I think about it?"

Cruger nodded, "Dismissed."

Samantha arm saluted. She walked out of the Command Center. She ignored the Rangers as they stood there in shock. They were eavesdropping on the conversation. Samantha quickly followed the path she took to get in. She walked out of the base. Once on the sidewalk, her pace quickened to a jog. She finally made it to the entrance of her cave. She went inside. There she stood in a small opening. Clefts were all over the walls. Food was stored in each one. A small circular hole was in the ceiling. A small beam of light pored through its cavern. A small freshwater stream was racing down. The only noise was the trickling of the stream. Her bed made of grass, was on the opposite side of the cavern. She heard a shuffling noise coming from the entrance to the cave. Bending down at the stream, she grabbed a rock. Whipping around she threw it. She heard it echo once it hit the opposite wall.

Samantha sighed, "There's one human being and one dog in the world that could sidestep one of those stones. Sky, get out here."

Sky stepped from the shadows and into the light.

"How'd you know it was me and not Cruger?" he asked.

"Cruger's smart enough to let me figure this out on my own." Samantha informed.

"That's not why I'm here. We both know that."

Samantha sighed. She turned around.

"I need time to think." she groaned.

Burying her face in her hands, she was near tears. Things were swirling in her head. An explosion was heard outside. Sky and Samantha ran outside. Krybots were everywhere. Samantha and Sky got in attacking positions. They attacked the Krybots.

"When are these metal heads going to give up?" Samantha groaned.

"They don't give up. They're trained to fight." Sky answered.

Samantha felt a heavy weight hit her side. She fell to the ground. Getting up, she saw a smirking Grumm standing to the side.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." Samantha groaned.

She started attacking Grumm. They were locked in fierce battle. The Rangers had arrived. The Krybots were finished. Samantha threw the final blow. Grumm glared at her.

"Until we meet again." he growled.

The Rangers demorphed. They walked to Samantha.

"Hey guys? Can I talk to Commander Cruger?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Z replied.

They went back to the base. Walking into the Command Center, Cruger stood there waiting for them.

"Well done Rangers and Samantha." Cruger informed.

"Uh Commander, I'd like to say something you all might want to hear." Samantha stepped foreword.

"Go ahead."

"I um... I'm leaving."

There was a chorus of waits and whys.

"I need time to think. I love all you guys but its just too much."

The Rangers nodded in understanding.

"Will you come back?" Bridge questioned.

"Course. Just give me a few weeks." Samantha replied.

"We respect your decision Samantha." Cruger assured, "Dismissed"

They all did an arm salute. Walking out of base, they stopped. Everyone said goodbye. When Samantha got to Sky, they were looking at each other. Samantha rolled her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Sky's shirt. Pulling him inward, she kissed him. Pulling away, she was smiling.

"See ya." with that, she sprinted away.

Samantha ran to the woods. The trees were dark and gloomy. She looked for a good place to shelter. A rustling was heard in the trees. Samantha looked around. a wet cloth found its way over her nose and mouth. She felt dizzy and sleepy. Collapsing, the last thing she remembered was seeing Grumm's triumphant face. Then everything in the world went black.


	4. A New Ranger A New Romance

Hello. Hope you liked the last chapter!

* * *

Samantha woke up in a gray chamber. Her hands were chained to the wall. Her feet were chained together. The last thing she remembered was Grumm. The chamber door opened. Krybots rushed in and unchained her hands and feet. They pulled her towards Grumm. He was in a good mood.

"You're going to help us defeat the Rangers." Grumm informed.

"What makes you think I'd ever do something like that?" Samantha snarled.

Grumm just glared at her. They teleported to the surface. The Krybots were still holding her captive.

~SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD~

The Rangers were relaxing again. Kat's voice came over the communicator.

"Rangers to the Command Center." Kat called.

The Rangers were there in a second.

"What's up Kat?" Jack asked.

"Grumm. Look who he's caught." Kat replied.

The viewing screen showed Grumm and his Krybots. In the middle, was Samantha. She was struggling in between them. The Rangers morphed. They went to the location Grumm was at. Grumm laughed when he saw them.

"If you want her back, give me your morphers." he proposed.

"No! Don't do it!" Samantha yelled.

The Rangers didn't know what to do. Samantha had finally broke free from the Krybots. She started fighting them

"Next time Grumm, make sure I can't get out before you capture me!"

Samantha started fighting Grumm again. He was annoyed. Teleporting away with his Krybots. The Rangers demorphed and came over to Samantha.

"I need to talk to Cruger." Samantha informed.

Again, they made their way to the Command Center. Cruger and Kat were both waiting for them.

"Is your offer still available?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Cruger nodded.

"Then I accept."

The Commander nodded his head. Kat picked up a box. Opening it, she held it out to Samantha. Samantha took it.

"This is your SPD morpher. I suppose you already know the morph call. Your now part of the SPD B-Squad. You'll share a room with Cadet Delgado and Cadet Drew. Welcome to SPD Cadet Lesley." Cruger informed.

"Thanks Commander. But for the sharing room thing, I'm good in the nearest cave or tree." Samantha explained.

Before the Commander could answer, Sydney spoke up.

"No way sister. Your rooming with us."

Samantha rolled her eyes and groaned. Everyone laughed.

"Dismissed." Cruger instructed.

The Rangers arm saluted. They walked out of the Command Center. Z and Sydney were dragging Samantha down the hall. Sky, Jack, and Bridge weren't far behind. They were laughing at Samantha as she struggled in between the Pink and Yellow Rangers.

"Can it!" Samantha groaned at the boys.

"Nope. This is way to funny." Jack laughed.

"Okay, you guys! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own! There's a new coffee shop down the street! Let's go there!"

"No way!" Z growled.

"Fine, if we're not going there, then at least let me walk on my own!"

Sydney and Z let go of Samantha.

"Why are you such a prick?" Z teased.

"And you'd better start running now." Sky instructed.

Z took off. Samantha was close behind her.

"Doesn't Z realize she'll never be able to outrun Samantha?" Bridge asked.

"Meh. Don't tell her that." Jack grinned.

Samantha came back up the hallway grinned as she pulled Z behind her. Z looked out of breath.

"Never ever ever try to race her. She's the Energizer Bunny!" Z wheezed.

Everyone laughed. They made it to Z and Sydney's room. They showed Samantha her third of the room and her closet.

~SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD~

Samantha had come to the roof of the SPD base. She was looking at the city lights and the stars. Sky came up from behind her.

"You haven't changed. Well, except in height. I'm still almost a foot taller than you though." Sky informed.

"Don't rub it in." Samantha groaned.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. You don't know how many days went by where the only thing on my mind was you."

"Same here."

Samantha turned to face Sky. He faced her. She threw her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her waist. Slowly, they leaned in towards each other. Their lips touched. The kiss was full of love and happiness. Finally, they pulled away. Samantha rested her head on Sky's chest. Neither of them said anything. They just knew that this relationship would last. They knew that this meant they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I love you Sammy." Sky whispered.

"I love you too Sky." Samantha replied.

They kissed one more time. Pulling away, they walked off the roof back into the building.

"Night." Samantha informed.

"Night." Sky replied.

They walked back to their rooms. Z and Sydney were sitting on their beds.

"Okay, what happened?" Z asked.

"Spill it girl." Sydney added.

"Nope. My life is none of your business." Samantha smirked.

Sydney started pleading. Z just gave up.

"Night guys!"

Samantha got into her bed. She quickly fell asleep. As usual, her dreams were about Sky.


End file.
